A Budding Flower
by PunyBrainer
Summary: LabTei. Shounen Ai, Slice of life. rated M for chapter 4. Future TeiLab? content's revised.
1. Chapter 1

**A Budding Flower**

**Labrador x Teito**

Shounen Ai, Slice of Life-ish

_DISCLAIMER_ : I do not own 07-Ghost

might be OOC; stuffs might be different from the actual manga

* * *

It was just another fine, peaceful afternoon at the Empire's biggest and most famed God's House. Crystal clear humming filled the green house, a solace to each passerby. A lilac haired bishop was tending to his beloved garden as usual. To him, there was nothing he held dearer than the beautiful flowers (or all kind of plants, for that matter), and they also adored the boyish-looking bishop most. He loved the time he spent tending to and chatting with them. Somehow, listening to their chattering soothed his heart and mind. He could relax to his heart content, no pretentious act or image to uphold, for the plants were but an honest, pure soul.

Lately though, ever since a brunette boy came to the church, all the flowers ever talked about was the boy. The lilac haired bishop couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Not that he didn't like the boy. He actually enjoyed the boy's company, and he had to admit that he often found himself thinking of how beautiful the brunette was, especially that pair of emerald green eyes that made a contrast with his dark brown hair.

"I'm starting to wonder if you all have forgotten about me..," said Labrador half jokingly while making a pouty face.

_'My, my~ You're still our most beloved, Labby.'_ The plants seemed to be in high spirit that afternoon, _'Yeah, don't worry, Labby! The boy may be beautiful, but you're still more beautiful.'_

_'Like a girl..,'_ added some of the flowers.

The bishop just smiled in return, holding his gardening shears up, menacing aura surrounding him. The flowers, panicked, tried to change the subject immediately, _'H-have you heard? The roses around the fountain saw the boy tripped on his robe this morning.'_

_'O-oh? poor boy...'_

_'It was quite a fall, they said,' _at that, the flowers started to giggle.

"Now, now. It's not nice to laugh at someone else's misfortune." The lilac haired bishop chuckled and continued humming and tending to the still-gossiping plants.

_'You just chuckled...'_

Their pleasantries were interrupted by the sound of a door to the green-house opening and closing. Labrador turned around to find the most talked brunette coming in and walking towards him. When the boy was close enough, Labrador noticed that the brunette boy was completely drenched from head to toe. The older man was entranced by the boy. Even like this, the brunette still looked charming. More attractive, actually. Had he a wet-hair fetish?

Labrador's trance was broken by the flowers' chuckles.

_'Seems like our princess- prince's heart's finally stolen.'_

_'Well, well. It's about time, I guess.' _That made Labrador's heart skipped a beat, but he tried to ignore their teasing.

"Teito-kun, are you alright? What happened?" There was a worried look on the bishop's beautiful boyish face. He started towards Teito who was notably shivering and had his arms around himself. It was a pretty cold day despite the bright sunlight. The poor boy seemed to be pissed off by something. Probably the cause of his current condition.

"Labrador-san, how the hell could that pervert become a bishop?!" A series of complains started pouring out of the brunette.

"There, there. Did he do something (bad) again?" The lilac haired bishop asked. "You bet! That perverted bishop dropped his porn magazine around the fountain!"

"And...?" Labrador tilted his head slightly, smiling like always.

The annoyed look on Teito's gone and replaced by a slight blush.

"I slipped on it... and fell to the fountain..," muttered the drenched boy sheepishly, drawing a chuckle from the lilac haired bishop.

"You sound so sure Frau's the one who dropped it." Labrador continued humming and went to the little gazebo to pour some tea.

"Who else would bring such book to a church?! Besides, that pervert's name's on the cover!" Teito's annoyed look came back and he started harrumphing. The lilac haired bishop just chuckled.

"Well, Teito-kun, you should go back to your room and change your clothes. It's pretty cold today. You don't want to get sick with the exam coming up," said Labrador as he passed a cup of warm tea to the shivering boy. Teito wrapped his hands around the warming cup. It gave him some warmth and helped calm the shivering.

"Uh, I thought I would stay here for a while to cool my head and relax..." Teito's words trailed away as he saw Labrador taking off his bishop robe, revealing his slender yet firm build. The brunette was made speechless by the beautiful sight. He had always thought that the lilac haired bishop was beautiful, even as a guy. Labrador actually looked rather feminine (Though, he probably should never mention that to the bishop...).

Teito broke away from his trance when Labrador draped his robe over Teito. His face was just inches away from the bishop's chest and he could smell Labrador's usual sweet scent. It relaxed him, and never failed to make him blush ever so slightly for some reason he didn't quite understand (yet).

Now the boy felt rather hot and embarrassed. Nevertheless, he managed a shy smile, "T-thank you..."

Labrador's heart skipped and started to beat faster. He felt a blush creep over his cheeks and then did something totally unexpected out of impulse. He cupped Teito's face with his hands and placed a light kiss on the edge of Teito's lips.

The brunette's eyes widened, his mind went blank. The lilac haired bishop pulled away after taking one long breath.

"Teito-kun smells like milk." The ever so charming smile on his face.

A blush slowly crept up Teito's face until his face, to the tips of his ears, turned a bright red. His heart was pounding so violently, his mind jumbled up. He even failed to retort at that last remark.

* * *

Thank you for reading this far XD

sorry if it's too boring for your liking _


	2. Chapter 2

This fic won't be following the actual timeline of the series. The boys had passed the exam, but they're still at the church, having super-peaceful days. (Please don't skin me alive for doing this... At least kill me first *thumbs up*)

* * *

"COME BACK HERE, YOU DAMN PERVERTED BISHOP!" Teito was chasing after Frau down one of the church's corridor. They were going at their usual antics again. The blond bishop must have done or say something to piss the brunette boy again. Nothing out of ordinary.

To Teito's surprise, the mischievous blonde bishop stopped on his track and turned around.

"Blame your short legs if you can't catch me," mocked Frau while making faces.

Well, that did it. Every straw the boy had snapped right at that moment. A deadly kick was about to land on that poor excuse of a bishop's nuts when Mikage landed on Teito's face out of nowhere.

_'Nice Rescue!' _Frau did a mental thumbs-up to Mikage and took the chance to run away, bringing his nuts to safety. _'We don't wanna disappoint the ladies who are waiting for me out there,' _thought Frau (Pfft, yeah right).

"Burupya!" Mikage chirped cheerfully. Teito pulled Mikage away from his face and held him at arm-length.

"Geez. Why did you do that? Now that grotesque pervert will continue to be on the loose longer than necessary..." All he got was another chirping. (Maybe Mikage doesn't want to disappoint the ladies..)

Now that the boy had calmed down a little, he felt rather tired and hungry from running around right after he finished his morning duties with Frau. Teito guessed the time of the day from the sun's altitude.

"Almost lunchtime~" The boy put Mikage on his shoulder and headed towards the cafeteria while humming cheerfully.

* * *

~cafeteria~

Teito gobbled down his eye-stew with Mikage licking the soup every now and then. It looked gross as always, but the stuff was actually tasty. He just had to close his eyes eyes and imagine it was something else, instead of eyeballs. He was chewing down his last eyeball.. .eh, eyefish, when he heard someone call his name.

"Teito, Hakuren! Have you seen Labrador-shikyou?"

"Oh, hey, Ouida. What's up?" Hakuren asked the out-of-breath priest-in-training. He had been looking around the church for his teacher for hours, but he still couldn't find him.

"We were just in the greenhouse studying about herbal medicines, and then Labrador-shikyou asked me to gather some herbal plants from around the garden and when I came back to the greenhouse, he wasn't there anymore... And lunchtime's almost over too.."

"Now that you mention it, I didn't see him at the table with Frau and Castor."

"Do you guys have any idea where he could be?" Hakuren suggested some places. After a while, they noticed how quiet Teito was being.

Ouida and Hakuren turned their attention to Teito just to find him blushing like an overly-ripe-tomato. Apparently, the boy had frozen on the spot and blushed the moment he heard Labrador's name mentioned. That incident at the greenhouse was replaying over and over again in his mind. He could even recalled the bishop's sweet fragrance.

It had been a few days since the incident. Teito hadn't really seen the lilac-haired bishop around. More accurately, he had been avoiding the bishop, mainly out of embarrassment. Plus, he felt like his head's about to explode at any moment when he saw the bishop.

"Teito? Are you having a fever?" Teito snapped out of his little 'movie'. Hakuren was waving his hand in front of his face. Teito noticed the worried look on Hakuren's and Ouida's face.

"I-i-i'm fine! W-what's up?" The brunette boy stuttered, hoping the other two did not notice what he was thinking about.

"Weren't you listening?" Hakuren had a 'this-guy's-hopeless'-look on his face.

"Oh well, ignore him. Why don't you have your lunch now and we'll look for Labrador-shikyou for you." Teito started protesting, but Hakuren just ignored him and grabbed Teito's back collar when the boy was about to escape.

"That'd really help! But are you sure?"

"Yeah, we're free anyway. I'd better get going before this guy run away. I don't know what he's so worked up about."

They both looked at Teito, who was still trashing around, and shook their heads.

* * *

After Hakuren dragged Teito out of the cafeteria all the way to the garden just outside the hallway, he left him there to look for Labrador around the outside perimeter. Mikage was nowhere to be seen again. Probably still in cafeteria.

Of course, instead of starting the search, Teito decided to play hooky. He just wandered around the garden for a while.

_'I'll hide in the bushes around here, and then I'll just tell Hakuren I couldn't find Labrador-san anywhere,'_ decided Teito, blushing all by himself when the bishop's name came up.

"Might as well study for the preliminary exam there."

He was satisfied with the plan and started whistling along the way. He made sure no one saw him slipping behind the bushes and started looking for the coolest shadow to hide from the glaring sunlight.

"Aha!" Teito found the spot that looked nice and cool. It was just a little bit deeper, where the tree growth was denser. He started towards the spot, but suddenly tripped midway.

"Whoaa!" Teito landed flat on his face. His book flew out of his robe.

The brunette got up slowly while rubbing his face, making sure his nose wasn't pressed flat. Fortunately, a thick bed of leaves cushioned his fall.

Teito looked back to see what had tripped him, only to find the bishop he had been avoiding for the past few days and he started to panic. He wasn't ready to face the bishop yet. His panic was subdued as quickly as it started when he realized that the boyish-looking bishop was sleeping so peacefully.

Teito crawled closer to Labrador and sat beside him, observing the sleeping beauty. Labrador's chest was rising and falling, slowly and steadily. He rose his eyes higher and rested them on the bishop's pretty-boyish face.

_'So pretty...'_

Teito's eyes involuntarily slid over to the full, soft, pink lips adorning the pretty face. As a particular incident crossed the boy's mind again, his face grew hotter and redder. His heart thundering in his chest and started fidgeting. Teito noticed that he had been blushing a lot lately whenever Labrador was concerned, and he knew it was because of his attraction to the bishop. Regardless whether he wanted it or not, he was enamoured by both the lilac-haired bishop's beauty and fragrance.

_'He's so kind and gentle, too... unlike a certain blonde bishop.'_

He felt kind of wrong for harbouring these kind of feelings towards the gentle bishop. But he couldn't help what couldn't help. Especially when his heart swelled this much just from thinking about the bishop.

Then Teito remembered that Ouida was looking for this sleeping bishop. He had to wake him up. Teito shut his eyes tight and tried to make his heart beat less violently. It took him several deep breaths and slaps to his cheeks. When he finally managed to calm the maiden-in-love in him, he tried to shake Labrador's shoulder. No reaction. He tried shaking him harder.

"Um.. Labrador-san. Please wake up.. Hello~" Still no reaction. Not even a stir. The bishop must be in a really deep slumber. He didn't even wake up when Teito tripped on him before.

_'Oh well... I guess Ouida just has to wait until Labrador-san wake up by himself.'_

So, the boy continued his Labrador-staring session in silence, until his cursed brain suggested something. He was hesitant at first, but gave up eventually as his desire prevailed.

Teito moved closer until he was looming over the sleeping figure. He put his arms on each side of Labrador's head and bent down. His face inched closer and closer until it was just inches away from the bishop's and stopped there. He could feel Labrador's soft breath on his face and he the bishop's sweet scent.

_'...It's the scent of lilies on him today...'_

Teito pulled away and looked around nervously to make sure there was no one around.

He bent down again, his eyes half-lidded.

Slowly and gently, the boy pressed his own lips against the bishop's, eyes fully closed.

Teito felt his heartbeat go even faster and harder.

_'It hurts... But it's a good kind of pain...'_

A minute or so passed before Teito pulled away reluctantly. He didn't want to risk waking up the bishop.

Teito stared at Labrador's sleeping face again. He couldn't hold back a smile from breaking across his face. He was embarrassed but extremely happy at the same time.

* * *

~A few hours later~

"This...this damn brat..!" Hakuren had never looked so mad before.

"Ssshh. You're gonna wake them up, Hakuren," said Ouida in a whisper.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I EFFIN' CARE?!"

"Haha... But they look so cute."

Ouida glanced at his teacher sleeping on a bed of leaves and flowers, in his arms was a brunette boy who was sleeping just as soundly.

* * *

**~OMAKE 1~**

(Took place before Hakuren and Ouida found them)

Labrador's eyes fluttered open, revealing a pair of lavender-coloured jewels. He felt something heavy pressing down on his chest. The bishop was about to get up, but decided against it when he noticed that it was Teito, sleeping and resting his head on his chest.

The lilac-haired man gently pulled the brunette boy up and repositioned him so that the boy's head was resting on his left arm. Labador wrapped his other arm over the boy and pulled him closer.

Satisfied, Labrador went back to sleep while cuddling the emerald-eyed brunette.

* * *

**~OMAKE 2~**

Teito knew not, that while there was no one to see him sneaking a kiss on Labrador's lips, the trees and co surrounding them were well aware of it.

And they were _**so**_ gonna tell on him when their favorite, lovely bishop woke up later that day.

* * *

'Kay. That's it for this chap. Hope you guys enjoyed it xD


	3. Chapter 3

1st of all, thanks for the reviews, guys :D

Here you go, more servings of LabxTeito. This chap is a direct continuation from the last one.

* * *

Teito woke up to soft lips planted of his, something fluffy and lilac coloured brushing his face. When his mind had fully registered what was happening, he started to struggle and blush furiously (as always, when it came to that particular bishop). But poor boy, Labrador's weight had gotten him completely pinned down on the ground. Arms pinned on his sides, his whole body tightly caged in the bishop's embrace.

"Mmn..! Nn!"

Labrador still didn't let go until a few moments later.

"W-w-w-w-wha...?!" Teito's head was a whirlpool.

"Revenge for your sneak-kiss." A teasing smile on the man's pretty face. Again, it took the boy a few moments to register it. And he screamed in his head when he did.

* * *

(A few days later)

Our bishie-bishops were having a nice tea-time in the church's gazebo.

"Hey, Lab." Frau set down his cup of Lab's special tea on the round wooden table. Labrador's tea tasted and smelled nice as always, but it was kind of funky (still delicious, though).

"Your tea tastes funky today. Did something happen? Are you maybe depressed 'cuz the brat's been avoiding you? "

"What happened that made him start avoiding you in the first place?" Castor had been wondering about that. Actually, everyone who knew Teito and Labrador had been wondering about that. Could the gentle bishop have done something to anger the boy? Maybe Teito did something bad to Labrador and he's now avoiding him out of guilt? The latter's more likely, but It still didn't make sense. None of them was the type to hurt other people. They seemed to get along really well too before.

"... Nothing." Short answer and back to sipping his tea.

"Hey, hey, that's one suspicious pause. Something DID happen, huh?" Pushed Frau. Labrador just stared at the blonde bishop with his usual smile on his face, while he continued sipping the tea silently. Frau shuddered for some reason. The bishops continued enjoying their tea and snacks in silence until Labrador broke it.

"What started as a teasing (and part impulse), has turned into something more serious."

"Huh?" Frau blinked in confusion at Labrador's sudden remark.

"Maybe that's a prophecy for you, Frau. Lab's trying to say you should stop fooling around or you might end up with a child or two." The blonde bishop threw his second cup of tea on Castor who successfully avoided the danger.

"Hmmm... teasing and impulse... Teasing and impulse... Teasing... and impulse... I got it! Lab-shishou must've done something naughty! Am I right? Am I right? That's youth for you!" A bishop with a blond tendril got hyped up all of a sudden, making Frau and Castor jump on their seats.

"Wha.. When the hell did you get here?"

"That's so mean, Frau-shikyou! I was here the whole time!"

"Oh, were you?" Asked Castor casually, sending Lance into a shocked and depressed mode.

"Anyway, what did you mean by something naughty, idiot-face? And what youth? Lab's on his fast-track into geezer-hood..." Frau earned a karate-chop right on his head from Labrador.

Ignoring his new nickname 'idiot-face', Lance continued, " You know.. naughty stuffs. Doing the nasty. And here I thought you, Frau-shikyou, would get it right away." Castor froze with his cup midway up. Frau chocked on his tea.

"I didn't know you're into brats, Lab... No wonder you refused my gifts (a.k.a. porn)." Another karate chop landed on the same spot on Frau's head.

"Haha stop that, Labrador. You're gonna kill every one of his already scarce brain cells." Castor didn't miss his chance to insult Frau.

"What do you mean scarce?!"

"Anyway, there's no way Lance's right. He's not Frau. " The red haired bishop totally ignored him and went back to sipping his tea calmly.

"Mmn, it's true though." Labrador joined in their 'conversation'. At that, the other three bishops' jaws dropped open, tea pouring out of Castor's mouth, down his chin.

"Lab-shishouuu! My innocent, lovely Lab-shishoou...!" Lance cried like a little girl.

"Don't tell me you've eaten that brat? Wait, no.. the innocent Lab lost his virginity ahead of me?! But wait... you're way older than me.. Does that mean I haven't lost yet?" Frau just went on and on until he got karate-chopped at the back of his neck, rendering him unconscious.

"Did you eat him? More importantly, did you... r-rape.."

"Geez, not you too, Castor. I didn't mean I did the nasty..."

" *Gasp* I've never thought I would ever hear the N-word from you." Castor just gasped all shoujo-like, while Lance's back to his usual cheerfulness upon hearing that his cute bishop was still innocent after all.

Labrador just sweat-dropped. The lilac-haired bishop gave the other bishops each a silver-rose and smiled menacingly.

"For your next tea-time." He explained and went away to his next duty, tending the garden around the fountain.

* * *

Labrador saw Teito with Razette. The bishop stopped in his track to watch the boy having fun with the Noel mermaid. At some point, Teito seemed to be whispering something to her. The mermaid chuckled before transforming her head.

"Ah.. that's my face...," muttered Labrador. He wondered what was going on and continued watching the two. Teito seemed to be blushing, while Razette (with his face on) closed her face to Teito's and nuzzled him on the nose. The boy was flustered, but instead of pulling away, he raised both of his hands and started ruffling her (or his?) hair and nuzzled back.

A slight blush crept up the lilac-haired bishop's face. Somehow it's kinda embarrassing watching himself flirting with Teito.

He waited a little longer before approaching the boy and the mermaid slowly. Razette noticed him coming towards them and he quickly put a finger before his lips. Razette understood what he meant and kept Teito's attention to her.

Teito was still ruffling her/his hair when someone hugged him from behind.

"Whaa..?" The boy turned around and came face to face with the real owner of that pretty-boy-ish face and lilac hair. He was so shocked his heart felt like it's gonna leap out of his mouth.

"L-l-la-... It's n-not what it l-looks like!" The boy was so embarrassed that he got caught red-handed. Labrador tightened his embrace on Teito when the boy tried to struggle free.

"So that's what you've been doing when you're avoiding me?" The bishop was half-teasing, half-hopeful. Teito couldn't let out anything coherent, so Labrador just continued with his little interrogation.

"Do you hate me?" He knew the boy didn't hate him of course. He just wanted to lead the boy through his feeling. Teito shook his head awkwardly and he asked again," Then, do you like me?"

When Teito didn't give any answer, he continued on.

"Do you want to kiss me?" The blushing boy flinched at that question, and blushed an even redder blush. When Teito didn't give any answer again, Labrador turned the boy's head to face his.

"I'll take that as a yes," whispered the lilac haired bishop as he lowered down his face and kissed the boy full on the mouth. That took the boy by surprise, causing his lips to part. Labrador took the chance to slip his tongue in and started exploring the warm, moist cave passionately, tasting every corner of the sweet cavern. For the lack of clear mind, Teito clutched tighter onto Labrador's arms and kissed back. He felt weakness overcoming his whole body, and he started to feel hot.

When they finally parted their passionate kissing, Labrador had the boy pinned against the walls of the fountain. Teito was leaning against him, still clutching on the man's arms. His emerald eyes half lidded, his lips a little swollen and wet. They just stared at each other, Teito still feeling a little overwhelmed by the kiss. After a few moment, the older man pulled the boy into his embrace and whispered a question.

"Do you like me, Teito-kun?" For a minute or so, there was no response from the boy. But then Labrador felt the boy's face pressing in against his chest and nodded slightly.

_'Oh well.. I'll get him to say it some other time.'_

They kept on that position for a while, oblivious to the stares from the people around the area.

And that became the hottest gossip around the church for a few weeks.

* * *

Phew *wipes sweat from forehead*

For those who have been waiting for an update (or lemony chapter), I'm so sorry! It's been months since I promised it. I'll try to upload it around this week (or this month... exam period, guys)

Anyway, it's been a while since I worked on this fic, so I tried to re-read it and fix/add some stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

I revised the previous chapters before I worked on this one. I made some changes. God, some parts were awful "Orz

_!WARNING_: a serving or two of Lemon&Lime fun-time. Don't like Yaoi, don't read.

note: this chap is purely just for fun. It's like a fictional fiction. some stuffs are totally made up. Like how the plants can move without Labrador's direct control.

LabTei

* * *

(Took place a few moments before Teito came to play w/ Razette in the prev chap)

It was only a few days until Labrador's birthday as a Ghost and the plants wanted to give their beloved a little something-something. Thus, the church vegetation held a conference of their own. Careful not to let Labrador hear anything about their secret plan.

_-Any idea for the present?-_

_-Uh... not really. I mean, we're plants. What can we do.-_

_-...-_

_-You fruit-bearers could try growing bigger fruits... Might make him happy.-_

_-As if we could do that! Why don't you flowers try growing your head?!-_

_-cheelaaax.. Just kidding, dude.-_

_-Stop that. It sounds funny coming from a plant.-_

_-Ideas, people(?)?-_

(Silence for what seemed like ages, but really it was just a couple or so minutes. Teito's playing with Razette now.)

_-...Bouquet? The finest of you flowers can arrange yourselves into one..-_

_-Hmm.. I guess we can use the energy we have left from Labby's daily tending.-_

_-Awesome!-_

While the ever so excited plants were awesome-ing, cool-ing the bouquet idea, the plants around the fountain were witnessing the last bit from the last chap, a.k.a. LabxTei kissy-kissy moment.

_-...or we could give the boy as a present...-_ Suggested the plants around the fountain when they're done Ooh-ing and Wow-ing the kissing scene.

_-Wut? And how do you suppose we do that?-_

_-Use the energy from our Princess' daily tending and...-_

And so, the conference continued and ended without Labrador knowing.

**ooo**

Around the same time, Castor was still at the gazebo finishing the tea and snacks, with Frau still out of it from Labrador's karate-chop. Lance had gone back to prepare for the next service of the day. Frau woke up after a minute or so, one hand rubbing the back of his neck which still hurt like hell.

"It's almost Labrador's birthday."

"Ah?! Lab's? What of it?"

"You should prepare something for him."

"Why don't you do it yourself? Those karate-chops cost him his birthday present.." Aaand, another chop to his head. But this time, it's from the red-head bishop. "I've prepared something for my gift."

"Fine, fine! I wish you guys would stop hitting my head already!" Frau finished his tea in one go and stomped out.

"Roger. Next time, your balls it is."

**ooo**

Frau being Frau, he thought up a Frau-ish birthday present. A touch of aphrodisiac to the brat's dinner. This particular aphrodisiac worked real slow. It would be around midnight when it took effect. The perfect time for the present, a.k.a. to drag the brat from his room to Lab's and leave them to get down and dirty.

"He's gonna thank me for this!"

**ooo**

(Midnight of the H day)

Frau sneaked into Teito's room, keeping his presence totally hidden. The perverted blonde bishop was surprised to see the brat's bed empty, save for little Mikage. The baby dragon was curled up by Teito's pillow. Frau glanced around the room, but the only brat he could see was Hakuren.

_'Maybe he's gone to Lab's and they're doing the nasty right now..?_' Frau thought he would go to Lab's to check, but decided it wasn't worth it.

_'Over my dead body I'm gonna see two dudes going at it! Even if both of them are feminine. Let's just go back to my beauty sleep.'_

**ooo**

(Same time at Labrador's room)

"Labrador-sa...n," Teito couldn't manage more than a whisper. He felt weird around his lower region and instinctively wanted to rub his already hard member between his legs, but it was impossible in his current position. He had thick, strong vines, that seemed to originate from several directions in the dark, coiled tightly around him. The vines were holding the boy in a star position, his arms and legs extended to his sides.

"...Hot," The boy's breathing was getting heavy, "..I feel weird..." Just a few steps away, Labrador was bickering with... the vines? In his current condition, Teito couldn't care less what the bishop was bickering with.

"Did you feed Teito-kun something?!"

_-What? No! When we snatched him from his room, he was already like this!-_

_~Duh, who cares? It's a pleasant coincidence, isn't it~_

_-Yeah, just enjoy your birthday present, Labby~-_

The vines loosened away from their 'birthday present', dropping him to Lab's bed, and then slipped away into the dark while wishing the birthday king an overly cheerful _-Ha~ppy Birthda~~~y-_

"Wha- Wait!"

"Labrador-san..." Teito wasn't sure what was happening, but if there was one thing he was sure of at that moment, it was that he needed _help_.

"Ah, Teito, I'm really sorry. It seems like the plants... No never mind. I'll make something to relieve you from your current... condition." Labrador started towards his little workshop hidden somewhere within that jungle-like room of his. He needed to conjure up something to counter the effect of aphrodisiac.

Seeing the bishop walking away, Teito tried to call him again. More desperately this time.

"No.. Labrador-san. Please..." Labrador turned around toward the boy and was treated to a beautiful sight that made his heart skipped a beat with such force. The brunette was squirming, his head tilted to one side, emerald eyes half closed and clouded with obvious arousal. His red lips moist and parted open. Everything about him seemed to scream 'touch me'. Labrador gulped and tried to contain his building arousal.

"Don't worry. I'll be quick with the remedy," said the bishop as he turned his back to the boy and was soon gone from his sight. Seeing that he wasn't going to get the relief his primal instinct demanded, Teito let out a weak cry.

A few minutes later, Labrador was back with a little cup in his hand. He helped Teito up into a sitting position with one hand, and offered the cup to Teito's lips.

"Drink this. You'll feel better in no time." Teito looked up at the lilac haired bishop. Faster than an eye could blink, he pounced on the older man, pushing him down on the bed and pressed his hungry lips on the other's. The cup fell and spilled its content onto the bed, but neither male noticed. The boy was too busy kissing and nibbling on the man's, occasionally giving them a lick or two, requesting entrance. Labrador was too caught off guard to comply, but he soon pulled back from his surprise and started kissing back.

To hell with moral and conscience. Labrador cupped Teito's cheeks and pulled the boy closer. Both of them deepened their kisses with passing seconds, devouring and eliciting moans from each other, only parting when they need air. They wanted more. _Needed_ more.

Teito pressed his slender waist down onto Labrador's and slowly moved back and forward, rubbing their erection together. The friction sent more blood rushing to their manhood. Teito pressed down harder and moved his waist faster.

"Nnh... yAah!" Teito couldn't hold back his voice anymore as he picked up his pace, bringing both male to the brink of orgasm. The brunette threw his head back as they came at the same time, calling each other's names

They stayed in their positions, breathing heavily. Honestly, the older man would've never thought that the boy could be that aggressive. It just served to arouse him even more. He looked at Teito's face, his closed eyes teary and arousal was still obvious beneath the blush. The boy even started rubbing his erection on him again.

"I guess once isn't enough," whispered Labrador as he pulled Teito closer and gave a his lips a light peck.

It was Labrador's longest birthday night.

_'And the best yet...'_

* * *

**~Omake~**

(The next day)

Lance was on his way to the gazebo from the morning service. It was the Ghost-bishops' little custom to gather at the gazebo for Labrador's tea after every service. Lance diligently greeted all the people he passed on his way to the gazebo and soon, he saw a familiar brunette boy ahead. The boy was turning his head right and left, looking troubled.

Apparently the boy had lost his Bishop Apprentice Pass.

"It's still in the inside pocket of my robe before dinner yesterday..."

Lance insisted on helping him find it. He used his Ghost power to retrace Teito's activity the night before. From the cafeteria...

Night duty...

In front of Teito's room...

Vines snatching the boy the instance he opened the door to his room...

"...Huh..?" Lance's brain tried to make sense of the scene but decided to ignore it for the moment and continue with the retracing.

And there he was in Lab's room. Stopped dead in his track. Before him was a scene that he never thought he would ever witness. Or would ever happen at all.

His innocent and lovely Lab-shishou...

Wasn't so innocent after all.

His favorite gentle bishop was ramming into the brunette boy whose arms and legs were still stretched wide open by the vines.

Eyes blank, colour slowly drained from his whole body, Lance looked like he was about to faint at any moment. His brain couldn't (or more accurately, refused to) register the sinful scene playing before him.

He was never the same again after that incident.

* * *

"Lance's been acting weird lately..." The lilac haired bishop voiced his concern during one of their little gathering at the gazebo without Lance.

"Don't know. Don't care." Shot Frau without even looking up from his 'reading'.

* * *

Banzaaaii! Another lemon was born into this world~ I wanted to write more, but it's already 2AM. My brain's not functioning as well anymore.

Man, I love omake. They're always fun little extras. I hope mine's fun too hahah

Review, please? I need to know how's my lemon writing skill :D

Anyway, I'll change the fic stat to Complete for now. I don't know when I'll update it again, cause I haven't continued reading the manga for a while now. And it's exam time (not like it matters lol)


End file.
